Once Upon A Betrayal: Priceless
by Black Rookie
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Fairy Tail. But, after a month of recuperation she got back on her horse and left to go on a adventure. But she doesn't know where to go! That is, until she meets Tifa FeatherLight. Together they embark on a story full of healing, friendship, magic, fighting evil dark wizards, and love. And it's priceless! P.S. a little darker later in the story...OCXOC, LXOC
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Is Going To Rebel

Once Upon a Betrayal: Priceless

By Black Rookie

CHAPTER 1: Lucy Is Going To Rebel

* * *

_Screams lit the air._

_"Where are you?"_

_Blackness that never ended._

_"Let me save you!"_

_Friends that die and forever leave you alone_

_"I WILL GET STRONGER!"_

_Scarlet hair the shade of blood_

_"If it's ok, let me love you"_

_Will you truly always stay?_

_"Stay with me. Don't leave. Just be by my side"_

_An broken angel._

_"Hey, cheer up, smile. Sing me that song"_

_A light that was brighter than the sun_

_"I'm Going To Rebel!"_

_I'm Going On An Adventure. Want To Come?_

_Well? _

_No?_

Lucy woke up in a sweat. 'what a dream' she thought, holding onto her throbbing forehead. Light poured through the blinds and her eyes squeezed shut before opening again.

'CRAP!' if it was that light then she was late for meeting Natsu and the others. She got up and showered quickly to get the sweat off her. When she got out she put on her blue and white shirt and dark blue skirt. Then she added her belt+whip, her keys, and ate a piece of toast before she left for the guild, humming all the way. Her night mare was forgotten. At least, for now.

Lucy Heartphilia had no idea what was going to happen next, and how it was going to change her life forever.

* * *

(1 MONTH LATER, PETERIA CITY)

Lucy had thought she would cry forever with endless amounts of tears. She thought her face would be dyed red with puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks. She though she wouldn't be able to live without Fairy Tail, and yet here she was, a month later in a nice city with nice people LIVING a nice life. But, she hungry. Not for food. Nor was she sick, but she was hungry for fighting and having adventures. She was hungry to see her friends again, even if they treated her like crap and hated her. She had to explore, had to be a mage again. Not some low life waitress. ICK! So, she decided to travel, and see Fiore for what it truly is. She was lucky to even be in Fiore still, especially lucky that Fairy Tail didn't tell the magic council about her 'crime'.

A crime she didn't commit, and never would.

Lucy quit her job, sold her apartment over looking a rather shady part of town, bought a train ticket and left with two large black suitcases. She wouldn't look back. She was going to live her life WITHOUT Fairy Tail, and she would go against the flow that held her back. She wasn't going to care about what others thought of her and she would follow her own path and not worry about her old friends anymore.

Lucy was going to rebel.

* * *

BR: I love writing! YAY! any way I hope you all enjoyed this and that it's good...Please Review! I'm desperate! I'll cry if you don't! :( :( :(

Jk! but do please review. I'm happy I'm writing this story because it's been on my mind for like, weeks!

TUNE IN NEXT TIME!

Chapter 2 of Once Upon A Betrayal is:

"Well?"


	2. Chapter 2: Well?

Once Upon A Betrayal: Priceless

By Black Rookie

CHAPTER 2: WELL?

* * *

'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' Lucy got on the train thinking. She figured that she would get off at some place or, well, where ever she felt like. It was her damn money and her damn life. BUT, as she got on she truly realized what she was doing. Yes, she was going to rebel and yes, she was going to have an awesome adventure but she didn't realize how she was going to get that adventure and rebel against Fairy Tail and Fiore.

She let off such a scary vibe that people moved as far away as possible from her booth.

She just sold her house, quit her perfectly good job, and packed away her remaining stuff and up and left. She must be crazy!

Lucy was acting like Natsu! Natsu!

She calmed down after an hour or so, and decided just to wander Fiore and try to 'stir the pot'. Meaning she'd try to find her own adventure/ fight bandits or something.

The blonde was thinking of where to get off when-

"Excuse me?" a girl asked. Lucy just stared for a second.

Blood red hair that was long and went to her waist in waves. Long lashes framed doe like gold eyes and and pretty porcelain skin. She was short, about 5'0 and stood like Wendy did, shy yet friendly.

"Y-yes?" Lucy asked, scolding herself for stuttering.

"May I sit here?"

"Of course" Lucy answered coolly. She smiled on the inside this time. The girl sat and smoothed out her dark blue poofy dress with puffed up sleeves. She smiled at Lucy.

"My name is Tifa FeatherLight. Thanks for letting me sit here"

Lucy nodded in response.

"Uh, what's your name?"

Lucy opened her mouth and then closed it again

"Lucky" She said at last "My name is Lucky Heartless"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Should be. I just made it up"

"What?"

Lucy sighed and stared at the girl. She was nice, and ventured to sit with her even though she was giving out a come-near-me-and-die kind of vibe. Lucy realized that this girl made her feel comfortable though.

"Buckle up Tifa, what I'm about to tell you is a long story"

* * *

An hour later Lucy had told Tifa the whole story of her life. From her mothers death to the event that made her get kicked out of Fairy Tail, she told and Tifa listened, smiling at some parts and frowning at others. At the end Tifa had tears in her eyes.

"How could they throw you out just because one girl said you killed her brother?"

The blonde just shook her head.

"I don't know. They just did, saying "Lis wouldn't lie" and "Lisanna saw you kill Elfman" stuff like that. Horrible really. I loved Elfman just as much as the others but the tears on Lisanna face and what she said just rang with truth. It's kinda hard to believe but I found myself believing her too"

Tifa reached out and took Lucy's hand.

"I see why you want to be Lucky Heartless, and if that's who you want to be, then to me you're Lucky Heartless"

For the first time in a month Lucy-sorry-Lucky smiled. A genuine, happy smile.

* * *

For a little while the girls chatted about fashion and Fiore and Guilds and funny things with smiles on both of their faces. Lucky was happy to be Lucky. Tifa was happy she found someone this incredibly nice and deep.

"So Tifa" Lucky started "I spilled my story, what's yours?" Tifa's face darkened and she stared at our heroine seriously.

"Do you really want to know?" Lucky gulped and took a deep breath.

"Yeah" Tifa nodded in response, that was all she needed.

"Once upon a time in the land of Fimadora a little red head girl was born. Her name, was Tifa. Yep, me. Her mother was, well to say not very sane. She had two other kids whom she loved every much but she didn't love their fathers. My mother was apart of the Feather Clan, and the clan wanted to interbreed so every female was forced to have kids every three years. The women didn't even get to choose who they had sex with.

My mother (whose name was Christina Feather), against all odds though, fell in love with someone outside of the clan. My father was Aruto Light. That is, of the Light Clan, enemy of the Feather Clan. But my mother didn't know that and she and him conceived me. When I was born both my parents named me and they both realized who each other was.

My mother was especially angry because not only was the one she loved a Light but he was married and I had 'ruined' her body. She was forced to raise me and the Clan had said that she didn't have to have any more kids. I grew up abused by my mother and my father wanted nothing to do with me. My brother and sister were the only ones who showed me kindness but even they couldn't be with me all the time.

Then, when I was 10 they started an all out war against the Lights. Once little minor disputes became bloody battles and my brother was called to arms. Only 16 years old and having to kill. I remember sneaking out to going to the little meadow hidden in the woods outside our house when I saw it. The battle. In the meadow the Feather and Lights were fighting and I saw him. My big brother. I stayed hidden and then the fighting stopped and I knew the Light's were victorious. There were bodies and blood and then my big brother laying in the field of flowers.

Black hair matted down, blue eyes staring lifelessly up at the sky and blood dripping down his chin. I was so sad. More sad then I've ever been and suddenly I snapped. I chased after the Lights and then my magic 'woke up'. I used my new magic and I-I killed them" Tifa paused and shook a little taking deep shaky breaths. Lucky looked one with wide eyes and a white knuckle grip.

"My magic if you're wondering is Wind magic. I knew that the Light Clan would try to kill me and the Feather Clan would kill my mother and sister if they knew I had wind magic, which only Lights have. Feathers have Memory Make magic" One more deep breath.

"I ran away. I went place to place just traveling and when I was 13 I ran into a bunch of bandit mages. I used my magic against them but they were too strong. Then my second magic 'woke up'. Memory make magic. I defeated them and…well, continued my journey. That's my story"

Tifa imagined that Lucky would hate her or be so disgusted that she would get off at the next stop. But what she did surprised her. Lucky got up and sat down next to her. Then she hugged her.

Wrapping on hand around her waist and the other smoothing down her hair Lucky hugged her tightly.

"Tifa, I could never understand what's that's like. But I can help you heal" Tifa's eyes widened and she smiled as tears trekked down her cheeks. She hugged her back just as hard and snuggled closer to Lucky as sobs rocked her body.

Lucky knew that she needed to help Tifa. And she would. Having to live with such a childhood never knowing her father but being abused is just horrible. How Tifa survived she wouldn't know, but she was Tifa's friend. And because the red head was traveling alone and proving that she was able to live even in these conditions made Lucy-now-Lucky know one thing for sure.

Tifa was going to rebel.

* * *

It was at Plumbell station that the train stopped at. And at Plumbell station Tifa got up and grabbed her stuff. She hesitated a moment and bit her lip.

"I'm going on a adventure. Want to come?" Lucy widened her eyes in shock. She smiled a small smile. Then genuine confusion flitted across her face. Where did she here this before? Why did this seem so familiar? Was i

"Well?" Lucy was astounded. This was all familiar. Where did she hear this?!

"No?" She sounded crestfallen. And the train conductor called for the final time. Lucy shook it off. Was she going to let her friend leave?

"Yes! I mean, yes I'm coming with you"

* * *

BR: Yeah! finished the chapter! I hope you like it...I tried to make Tifa more of a relatable character. She was abused since childhood so even though she is 14 she will act like a child since she wants Lucy's (who, since they travel together and is the first person to say they will stay with her) attention.

She is kind and compassionate but can act like a child if she wants attention from Lucy. She's also very strong and can get serious but only when there's trouble, otherwise she want's to be carefree and everyone to be happy since when she was younger her mother was always yelling and angry and her siblings saddened by the complete loss of their mother's morals.

ANYWAY, I think I made Lucy a little OOC, but come on, wouldn't you be a little untrustworthy of others if you were called bad things by your "Friends" and kicked out of something you loved? she will be a bit like normal Lucy hopefully next chapter, but when meeting new friends she'll be kinda distant until her current companions bring her out of her shell again and the newbie warms up to her.

Yes, there will be others joining Lucy-now-Lucky and Tifa on the journey she about to embark on. I have a few ideas of people (there's only two I want to add) but I would love for more ideas of those I could add. Sooooo...

If you want to submit a character then just fill out this and I will see if I can add them to the story! :)

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Clothes:

Magic:

Background Info:

Other:

* * *

THANKS!

NEXT TIME:

Let's Go On A Adventure!


End file.
